


Nights Like This

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Harry Styles Imagines (Mostly written for that bitch Kenna) [3]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Short, written for Kenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Harry reading in bed while (Y/N) rests her head on Harry's shoulder, sleeping.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Harry Styles Imagines (Mostly written for that bitch Kenna) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139594
Kudos: 5





	Nights Like This

Candles were lit around the room, the velvet curtains closed and the lights as dimmed as possible.

The evening had been wonderful; Harry had taken you out to dinner, given you his jacket on the way back, and had made passionate love to you when you arrived at home.

Now, both of your naked bodies were tangled between the silk bedsheets, your sleeping head was laid on his shoulder, snoring softly, whilst he read a book.

He always loved nights like this, with you curled in his arms. It was bliss.


End file.
